1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and program products for testing whether the sequence of instructions in a program is normal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In debugging for a program designed to a designer, breakpoints are planted in the program. The breakpoints mean points in the program at which execution is to be suspended so that examination of partial results is possible.
Specifically, execution of the program is stopped when a breakpoint is reached, and the values stored in variables of the program at the breakpoint are examined. Such debugging is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-4346.